At present, in medical accidents, many accidents are caused by the imperfect disinfection of surgical instruments and loss of instruments in patients. Traceability of the medical instruments as usually mentioned refers to tracking source of raw materials and components of medical instruments, processing, sales, and use of the products. Due to traceability, production, sale and use of each specific implantable and interventional medical instrument may be tracked, a condition of the patient using the medical instrument, and thereby causing adverse reaction may be clarified.
On the other hand, with rapid development of a radio frequency identification (RFID) technology, more and more RFID application requirements have been put forward. With deeper application of RFID, a further challenge is proposed for the medical filed, i.e., tracking surgical instruments to avoid serious medical accidents and complications as a result of the surgical instruments being left in patients.
Due to limitations of miniaturization and integration of the current RFID tag, installing a RFID tag on surgical instruments has become considerable difficulty and challenge. The current RFID tag is mainly composed of a RFID chip, a tag antenna and a package material. The RFID tag, when being used, is mainly installed on the surface of the surgical instrument or tool, so as to track and management of the tool and the surgical instrument. Existing RFID tag is attached to surgical instrument generally by the way of welding.